Forum:Community building
We're still a small community. We have three regular contributors (The Golux, X9786 and MedaA/201296), and we barely have any contact with each other. I think we have entered in a stage where our top priority, together with creating better content pages (RATHER THAN MEDAROT PAGES...), is to create a community. I don't know what are Kimbles' words on this, but I think we should focus on increasing the traffic and, with that, the ammount of contributors that actually use this site not just as a encyclopedia but as a central node with everything regarding Medarot or Medabots. Actually we should create a community where people can discuss and make this a lively place. Also take in count that Medarot DS is about to be released, so that can create a bigger community. Did I mention that we also should translate the GB Medarot games, aswell as to work in the Medarot manga, in both scanning (Kimbles' task) and scanlating? Let me put an order to this. *'Create better content pages.' *'Create a community.' **'To create a community, translate the Medarot games' (to create a community based on discussions about what they find out in games). **'Also, scanlate the Medarot mangas' (to create a community based on what they read - take, as an example, Pokémon Special, which has been scanlated in other languages other than english and has created a huge fan community around the world). This is not a minor deal, but I'm actually setting an idea about where we should take our wiki to, and this means all of our effort on this wiki should be mainly focused on all of these. Does anyone think this is alright? Is there any objections, thoughts or ideas? I would also ask all of our contributors (and visitors that could actually read this) proposals to make this work. --SoujiroElric 21:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, but I'm still not sure what you have in mind. XD It's worth noting that we can't really post manga scans or scanslations here, since that technically is illegal. (Other stuff can be considered fair use, but we have to follow Wikia's rules in this regard, so no fansubs either). Translating the games and manga depends entirely on if we can find someone who can translate Japanese fluently, which I can't really. :Unless you have any clear ideas for what we can do to increase traffic, I still think the main focus right now should be on improving the major articles on the wiki, like the ones about the series, world, and main characters. Having the wiki appear neat and well-written would probably convince more people to stay and contribute. *nod* ~ Kimbles 21:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically it is illegal, yeah. I think we can talk about that privately. I am actually setting clear ideas, and that is, to grow interest on the community by giving them access to things not available right now. I have noticed that people don't get more interest on it "because the games are in japanese", and scanlating the mangas would also catch more interest. I'm telling you this since I've heard complaining about these topics a lot. And, about the well written pages, that's my other proposal. We must stop focusing on the Medarot pages and begin focusing on more important ones (should we fix the Ikki Tenryou article?). What I want to hear about, is what our other contributors think about and what ideas they can give us to improve our wiki.--SoujiroElric 22:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think all of these are great ideas, but I think the big issue is having people who will be able to help with them. I can read Japanese a little, but any translation more than a few words long is long and laborious, so I'm not really able to help much with anything like Game Translation, and I don't have access to the information necessary to do a lot of the content updating. Heck, I'm pretty limited even on the Medarot pages since all I can really do is the Infobox; I'd love to be able to fill in stats as well but I just don't have them available (And of course I even had to have the sprites sent to me). If we can get people who are able to help with this stuff, then yeah, it would be awesome, but I don't know where we could get such people. On the other hand, regarding "technically Illegal," there are enough translation blogs and stuff that have translated Manga scans available for download, and at least one fairly high-profile game translation project (for Mother 3), that I don't think getting in trouble would be a big issue, though we might have to get a separate site to do it (Say, a Wordpress blog). Assuming, again, we have a person to do the translating in the first place. The Golux 03:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking too about a separate site, a wordpress blog or a forum would do wonders. I also want to use both, but, what should we do with them?--SoujiroElric 03:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums